$\left(7x + 9\right)\left(x + 1\right) = \ ?$
$= 7x \cdot \left(x + 1\right) + 9 \cdot \left(x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( 7x + 9x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 16x + \left( 9 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 16x + 9$